creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ciemna strona Zimnej wojny
27 Września 1972, Dniepropietrowsk Witajcie, jestem profesor Iwan Kuzov i będę prowadził ten pamiętnik na magnetofon, dla przyszłych naukowców... oraz zwykłych ludzi, mimo iż psy z KGB nam siedzą na karku i sprawdzają pokoje, to nie sprawdzają co jest w skrzynce pod oknem mojego pokoju, szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem po co ona tam jest. Ale do rzeczy, jestem profesorem prowadzącym w TOB-ie. Jakby ktoś nie wiedział pełna nazwa, to Tajny Ośrodek Badawczy w Dniepropietrowsku nr 75. Tak w zasadzie dowiedziałem się, że będę tu pracował, wczoraj o 6 rano, kiedy na uczelni w Wołgogradzie pojawiło się dwóch ludzi z KGB. Typowe osiłki, ze 185 centymetrów wzrostu, czarne płaszcze. Weszli bez żadnego słowa do mojego biura. Powiedzieli że jestem oddelegowany do pracy w tym ośrodku i mam do 9 być gotowy, żeby wyruszyć w drogę. Kiedy zapytałem co się stanie jak odmówię usłyszałem, że moja rodzina i ja zostaniemy oskarżeni o zdradę ZSRR i skazani na śmierć. Nie miałem wyjścia - spakowałem się i powiedziałem żonie, że nie będzie mnie trochę czasu. Jechaliśmy pół dnia. Niestety, podróż miłą nie była. Jakiś oficer i żołnierz siedzieli w moim samochodzie i ciągle obserwowali, mówili gdzie skręcić. Bałem się bo nie wiedziałem w co się pakuję, a nie wyglądało to dobrze. Dotarliśmy do skrzyżowania niedaleko Dniepropietrowska, tam oficer wyszedł z samochodu, podszedł do moich drzwi i rozkazał mi wyjść. Zaraz za mną wyszedł żołnierz i wycelował AK. Przestraszyłem się że mnie zabiją i nikt mnie nigdy nie znajdzie. Założył mi jednak tylko na głowę worek i poprowadził na tylne siedzenie. Sam siadł na przedzie, a prowadził od teraz oficer który powiedział: - Przepraszamy towarzyszu, ale to ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Jechaliśmy jeszcze jakieś 20 minut. Zatrzymaliśmy się, żołnierz zdjął ze mnie worek, a moim oczom ukazała się brama z napisem: Stój! Dwóch żołnierzy z domku wartowniczego wyszło i sprawdziło dokumenty oficera. Zobaczyłem dwie wieże wartownicze. Wiedziałem już wtedy, że nie żartują, że to ważne miejsce. Jednak w końcu oficer poprosił abym z nim poszedł. Odstąpił od nas żołnierz. Szliśmy przez długą ścieżkę ubitej ziemi, a po obu stronach rozciągał się płot z drutem kolczastym. Było już ciemno, a mgła zmniejszała widoczność. Po paru minutach wolnego marszu doszliśmy do dwóch budynków. 2-piętrowe budynki, pomalowane na szaro. Jeden z nich okazał się moim przyszłym domem. Budynki złączne były o połowę niższą betonową budowlą, wyglądającą jak wejście do bunkra, co okazało się prawdą. Weszliśmy. Oficer podszedł to drzwi powiedział coś po cichu i wielkie żelazne drzwi się otworzyły. Żołnierz zasalutował, weszliśmy. Zaraz za pomieszczeniem z kilkoma żołnierzami była winda taka jak w kopalniach. Oficer zaprosił machnięciem ręki do metalowej klatki, zjechaliśmy wiele metrów pod ziemie, poszliśmy wielkim kamiennym korytarzem do kolejnych drzwi, znowu metalowych. Tym razem oficer sam otworzył drzwi. Kiedy wszedłem byłem w pomieszczeniu wyglądającym jak toaleta, z tą różnicą że zamiast boksów, były pokoje. Dokładnie 4 pokoje, zamknięte na kilka zamków i rygli z małymi okienkami, a przy każdych drzwiach żołnierz z karabinem. Oficer po długim milczeniu powiedział: - Posłuchajcie Towarzyszu, wiem że to dla was wszystko nowe, ale robicie to dla dobra ZSRR, dzisiaj już was nie chce męczyć, jutro się wszystkiego dowiecie. A teraz odprowadzę was do waszego pokoju. Zaprowadził mnie tu, do tego pokoju. Jest mała łazienka, w samym pokoju jest tylko stół z 3 szufladkami po każdym boku, łóżko, krzesło, stół, lampka, która oświeca pokój. Przeszukali moje rzeczy, ale dobrze że magnetofon miałem ukryty. Teraz wybaczcie idę spać, jestem tym wszystkim zmęczony. 28 Września 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Witajcie znowu, jest znowu noc, już wiem co będę robił... Mam sprawdzać jak ludzie reagują na ich chore testy! Znaczy nie tylko ludzie... Cholera, dobra czekajcie, postaram się wam to odpoczątku opowiedzieć. Obudzili mnie o 7 rano, poszedłem do stołówki tam poznałem pięciu innych naukowców, z którymi będę pracował. Zjadłem to nie obrzydliwe coś co dali nam do jedzenia i pokazał się oficer, który wczoraj mnie tu przyprowadził. Poprosił mnie na stronę, znów poszliśmy do tego miejsca z pokojami, tam w końcu oficer podszedł ze mną do jednego okienka. Był tam w klatce jak jakiś zwierz chłopak, może miał 20 lat, bujne brązowe włosy zakrywały pół twarzy, był w białych spodniach i podkoszulku tego samego koloru. Kiedy oficer zobaczył, że przyjrzałem się chłopakowi, powiedział: - Towarzyszu Iwanie wiecie kim jest ten człowiek? '' - ''Nie. - ''Odpowiedziałem zdziwiony pytaniem. - ''To morderca, zabił swoją matkę rok temu, musimy teraz pomóc mu zrehabilitować się ojczyźnie i zmarłej matce. - W jaki sposób? '' - ''Mamy nowy projekt, jego nazwa to PB-766A. '' - ''Co to jest PB-766A? - ''Pytałem nie wiedząc co znaczy ta dziwna nazwa. - ''Nie ważne. '' - ''A co mam robić? '' - ''Sprawdzać reakcje jego organizmu na podane środki. '' - ''Co chcecie mu podawać? '' - ''Różne związki chemiczne. Uprzedzając pytanie, nie, nie mogę powiedzieć jakie. '' - ''To w razie czego, jak mam mu pomóc? W tym czasie oficer popatrzył na mnie wzorkiem mówiącym: Chłopie, co nas obchodzi ten szczur? Nie kontynuowałem rozmowy, bo pewnie nic by mi nie powiedział. Ale zaczynam się bać, bo nie wiem jak to się skończy. Podeszli do innych pokojów, kolejno byli w nich: Pies, nastolatek, oraz młoda kobieta. Wszyscy w klatkach... Boże, o co im chodzi? Muszę kończyć zbliżają się psy. 5 Października 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Boże, wybacz. Zacząłem się modlić. Od 30 września podajemy im ich specyfiki. Dostałem rozkaz oszacowania ile dać im na początku, ale nie wiedziałem co w nich jest i jakie mają działanie. Kazałem, więc dawać im 1 mg dziennie. Oficer był niezadowolony takim rozkazem, pewnie chciał od razu abym im kroplówkę z tym cholerstwem dał. Już pierwsza dawka zaczęła czynić rezultaty: Mężczyzna- Donosi o bólach w stawach oraz ogólnym zmęczeniu, mimo iż wcześniej nic z tych rzeczy nie występowało Pies- Leży i ciężko oddycha Nastolatek- Wysypka, gorączka 37,2 stopnia Dziewczyna- Ból głowy Do wczoraj wszystko utrzymywało się w takim samym stanie, żadne leki ani nic nie pomagało. Dzisiaj po dawce wszyscy dostali dziwnych drgawek, po kilku minutach ustały. Pies na dodatek ciągle skowyczy. Na dzisiaj kończę, coraz częściej chodzą i sprawdzają pokoje. 7 Października 1972 Dniepropietrowsk To niemożliwe, młody mężczyzna, zaczął... zaczął... tracić włosy. Gdy kazałem mu podnieść grzywkę, wypadło mu ich kilkanaście... gdy tylko delikatnie podniósł grzywkę! Kazałem mu więc się poczesać, wtedy stracił całą garść włosów. To nie jest normalne, gdyby ktoś nie rozumiał czemu tak się stresuję, to... to są oznaki choroby popromiennej. Pies zaczął tracić uzębienie, dziewczyna donosi o bólach brzucha, nastolatek zaczyna bladnąć. Nie wiem co robić. 23 Października 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Wczoraj kazałem podnieść dawkę, bo oficer nie chciał czekać, choć chciałem się przeciwstawić przypomniał mi co się stanie jak zrezygnuję... Boże, przebacz. Podniosłem do 5 mg, o to co się stało: Młody mężczyzna- Leży i krzyczy z bólu, mówi że boli go każda kość i staw. Żołnierze muszą go podnosić i pomagać przy najmniejszych czynnościach. ''' '''Pies- stracił wszystkie zęby, ale zaczynają odrastać, jego sierść jest pokryta jakąś mazią, wziąłem ją pod mikroskop, to coś żyło, to były jakieś bakterie, nakazałem kwarantannę. Nastolatek- skóra całkiem zbladła, oczy podkrążone, oznaki schizofrenii. Dziewczyna- Krwawienie z odbytu oraz nosa, nie ustające bóle głowy i brzucha. 26 Października 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Boże, co tu się dzieję! Dzisiaj, pies był zdrowy, zęby pojawiły się na nowo, maź zeszła, ale... on się uśmiecha, jak jakiś psychol. Zagryzł żołnierza, zagryzł go, gdy próbowali mu założyć smycz! Drugi uderzył go kolbą i ten padł nieprzytomny, żołnierz nie żyje. Zakazałem otwierać pokój z psem. Ale najgorsze stało się z chłopakiem, jego kości zniknęły! Nie ma ich, został skóra, mięśnie... wszystko, oprócz kości, leży otępiały, twarz się zapadła, jakby się miała połączyć! Boże o co tu chodzi?! Nastolatek i dziewczyna nie wykazali nowych obajawów. 28 Października 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Pies biega po klatce jak opętały, boimy się, nie długo każę go zastrzelić, bo nie wytrzymam. Mężczyzna... On nie ma twarzy zrosła się, ale kości zaczęły się odnawiać, ale jest wyższy! Z danych na początku miał 182 centymetry wzorstu, teraz... 195! O co tu chodzi? Zaczął mieć dziwne wypukłości na plecach. Dziewczyna, ona zaczęła krwawić z każdego otworu w ciele! A chłopak? Skulił się i się śmieję, śmieję i patrzy na nas! Brak kontaktu z każdą osobą. Poprosiłem o wzocnienie ochrony, dostałem kolejnych 4 ludzi, oby wystarczyło. 1 Listopada 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Boże! Boże! Boże! Właśnie uciekam, wydostali się! (Ciężko oddycha) wszyscy, żołnierze nie żyją, zabili ich! Pies przegryzł kraty a potem drzwi, ten mężczyzna, stał się blady, łysy, a z jego pleców wyszły macki, które zniszczyły klatkę oraz drzwi, dziewczyna zaczęła chodzić jak jakaś jaszczurka i po prostu przeszła przez przedziały w klatce! A młody chłopak? Otworzył jakby nigdy nic wszystkie zabezpieczenia i wyszedł! Gdy tylko to zobaczyłem rozkazałem strzelać, ale to nic nie dało, ominęli kule i ich zabili, widziałem jak dwóch żołnierzy jest przebijanych przez macki w okolicach serca! Pies i dziewczyna zagryzli kolejne trzy osoby, młody chłopak zabił resztę, ja uciekłem, ale oni mnie gonią! 3 Listopada 1972 Dniepropietrowsk Jezu, dobrze że się wydostałem! Zamknęli ich tam, ale nie wiem ile to pomoże, pojechaliśmy z żołnierzami do bazy lotnictwa bombowego nie daleko naszej bazy... Oficer nie żyję, tyle się dzieję! Czemu to mnie spotkało!? 4 Listopada 1972 33 baza lotnictwa Taktyczno-Bombowego Polecieli! Haha! Kurwa oni tam polecieli, cztery Su-17! Rozjebią ich! Zajebią te kreatury! 6 Listopada 1972 33 baza lotnictwa Taktyczno-Bombowego Boże, okazało się że uciekli zanim tam poleciały nasze myśliwce bombowe! Wojsko przeszukało to gruzowisko, nic tam nie było oprócz naszych ludzi zabitych w straszny sposób! Nie, kurwa! Co teraz? Uciekam do Wołgogradu! Do rodziny! Niech dzieję się z tym światem co się chce! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie